


Prince Benny

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [6]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Prince Benny

Sam grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and dragged him back. “Don’t even think about it.” His voice was low and threatening.

“Then grow a pair and go over there,” Dean smirked. “I dare you.”

He rolled his eyes. “We’re not kids anymore.”

“No, but you have them, and that lady right there-” Dean pointed to you, “Is not only great with kids, the complete opposite of your ex, she’s fucking hot.” He pointed out. “And, judging by the way she moves, she’d be _great _practicing making more.” He licked his lips.

“Did you _really _just say that?”

Dean shrugged. “I had a feeling you’d like that better than ‘_she looks like she’d be great in the sack_’.”

Sam sighed. He was right about that part.

* * *

As you danced, his lips met your neck gently and you giggled. “How about we go get a drink and get to know each other a bit more?” He asked, his voice was low and had you nodding. He grabbed you by the hand and led you through the crowd to a secluded table. He leaned in close to ask you what you wanted to drink after you told him, he let his lips trail from your earlobe down your jaw. “I’ll be right back, baby.”

“Sammy, think you blew your chance, man. That guy is going home with the naughty nanny and I bet he’s the type to wanna be _spanked_,” Dean said.

Sam clenched his teeth and one hand curled into a fist. What the hell was his problem? He had no claim on you at all. You were his employee for Christ sakes.

Dean looked at his brother and could see the jealousy all over his face along with anger. It was time to get his brother to make a move on Y/N. Seeing the guy making his way right next to him to order, Dean took his chance. “Guy, I gotta shake your hand.” The man looked confused for a minute, Dean went on, “You managed to snag the hottest babe in the place. I mean really, who wouldn’t want to wake up next to her in the morning. You’re my _hero_.”

The guy looked back to where you were sitting and smiled smugly. “Wake up next to her? I plan on taking her to the bathroom later and scoring. I don’t do the overnight thing.”

“Good, then you won’t mind if I take her off your hands now, do you?” He smirked.

“What?” He narrowed his eyes at Dean. “You can do whatever you want with her later, right now, she’s _mine_.”

Dean laughed before taking his drink and turning to walk towards you. “Hey, small world.” He said as he sat down. “So, that guy you’re talking to?”

“Dean…?” You asked, confused. “What are yo-?”

“I was just near by, and I heard him talking to the bartender.” He made an ‘I’m sorry to tell you this’ face. “Said… _God_, I hate repeating this… He couldn’t believe the deal he was getting tonight. You’re the hottest, cheapest, he’s _ever_ had.” He sipped his beer. “Just didn’t want you leaving with an ass.” Dean shrugged.

You stared at him, then looked to where the guy you had just been dancing with was…and saw Sam. Looking back at Dean, you didn’t know what to say. Had Sam heard that? Did he think that now? The thought made your face hot and extremely nervous. That wasn’t who you were. “I-I’m gonna go.” You said awkwardly, slipping out of your chair.

Sam watched as your face paled, becoming concerned he walked towards you. You practically ran past him, and he swore he saw tears in your eyes. He continued on to where his brother was sitting. “What the _hell _did you say to her?” he demanded.

Dean shrugged, “I told her that Casanova there said she was the hottest, cheapest piece that’s he’s ever had.”

“You’re an _idiot_! Why didn’t you tell her the truth? Dean, why is it so hard for you to be a grown-up?! She was practically in tears when she left.” Sam spat.

“She… what? She _left_? Why did she leave?” Dean looked confused. “Grow up, fuck, Sammy, I was trying to help you out. You _obviously _like her, but you’re too scared to say anything! Maybe you should grow up!”

Sam pinched two fingers at the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, he counted to ten and took a deep breath. “Dean, I’m only going to say this once. Stay out of my love life. I’m sure that any chance I may have had with her, just walked out the door, because you can’t keep your mouth shut!”

* * *

You pushed your way through the crowd. You didn’t see Kay so you would send her a text when you got outside. As soon as the cool air hit your face, you took a deep breath and pulled out your phone.

_K- Going home. Have fun! <3_

No need to bring her night down. You were trying to debate on calling your grandmother, and staying at her house for one of her wonderful chats, or calling a cab, and hiding in your apartment doing school work until Monday. Unless Sam fired you before then.

* * *

Sam stalked away from Dean, he was hoping that he could catch you before you left. But of course, the asshole who was only looking for a piece of ass just had to step in front of him stopping him dead in his tracks. Sam growled, “Get out of the way, _NOW_!”

“Hey pal, I don’t know who you and Malibu Ken think you are, but that was my lay for the night that just ran out of here and I don’t appreciate it!” the guy yelled.

Sam didn’t even blink, his hand curled into a fist and he threw a fast jab right to his face.There was a loud crack and then blood poured from his nose like a broken faucet.

* * *

You ended up calling a cab- which would be another twenty minutes. There was a diner down the street, maybe a 5-minute walk, so you told the company you’d be there. Wrapping your arms around each other for a minute, you started walking. You decided it was best to do this like a band-aid. Looking at your phone in your hand, you sighed and started texting while you hurried along.

_Sam, I’m so sorry about tonight. I understand that you’d probably like a different nanny. I would like you to know that what he said wasn’t true, though. I’ll stay on until you can find a replacement._

Your thumb hovered above send for a moment, debating. ‘_Just do it, Y/N. Quick like a bandaid_’, you pressed send and went to the diner to have a cup of coffee. You sat down at a booth and put your head in your hands.

* * *

Sam stepped around the douchebag and headed for the door, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he grabbed it, swiping it at once when he saw it was you. He read it, shook his head and read it again. “I’m gonna kill my brother!” he murmured. He quickly looked for you outside and didn’t see you, so he hit reply,

_Y/N, where are you? I think we should talk._

* * *

Seeing your phone light up with a reply from Sam, you picked up your phone.

_Getting coffee at the diner down the road while I wait for a cab. Go back to having drinks with Dean. You deserve a night to enjoy yourself._

Sighing, you sent it and put it aside.The waitress came over and gave you a sad smile. “I wish I could say you’re the first one to come in lookin’ like that, sweetie. Boyfriend break up with you?” She asked.

“No, nothing like that.” You told her. “Just a jerk at a club, ruining the best job I’ve had in awhile.”

“Men. Sure are more trouble than they’re worth,” she said. The bell over the door rang, “Just find a seat and I’ll be right with you.”

“Y/N?” Sam said.

You closed your eyes, why oh why didn’t he just go back to the club. You schooled your features and looked up at him, “Hi, Sam.”

The waitress handed Sam a menu, he shook his head, “Coffee, please?” He looked down at you, “Can I sit with you?”

“Sure,” you motioned him across from you. “Well, I know of some other nannies that might be able to help you out, I can make a few calls tom-”

“Stop,” he put his hand on top of yours, “I don’t need another nanny. I already have the best one, I would be _crazy _to let you go,” he smiled gently at you.

You took a deep breath, your eyes on the table. “Dean told me what he was saying about me.” You said quietly. “You don’t know me well, so I figured you’d believe it.” You shrugged, feeling like such an idiot. You fell for a very recently divorced man, who was your client. And then he saw you out looking very sexy, and then he hears that.

“There’s something you should know about Dean,” Sam sighed dramatically. You tilted your head and looked at him. “He’s an _idiot _with a big heart. Definitely not a big brain, I think our Mom dropped him on his head. A lot.” He grinned at you.

Raising your eyebrows at him, you weren’t sure how to reply to that at first. “I’m not sure what that has to do with some jerk from the club.” You shrugged. “Dean said he just didn’t want me leaving with an ass…”

Sam shook his head. “Dean _lied_.” He said simply. “That’s not what was said.”

“How bad could it be if that’s what he told me?”

“The guy said he didn’t plan on spending the night with you- just a quick lay in the bathroom.”

You nodded as you sat back in the seat, your hand sliding out from under his. “Wasn’t even expecting to hook up tonight, but the _bathroom_? That’s disgusting.” You shuddered. “I’m worth at least a bed.” You muttered to yourself, slightly annoyed now.

“Yeah, you are,” Sam murmured. ‘Shit, did I say that out loud,’ he thought. He peeked up at you through a curtain of hair that had fallen into his eyes, he saw you frozen in your seat, ‘Yup, said it out loud, smooth Sammy.’

Not sure how to reply to that, you were glad when the waitress returned with his coffee and refilled yours. It was quiet until she left. “So.” You sighed, looking at your coffee. “Sorry you’re here, and not having a good time at the club.”coffee, and refilled yours. It was quiet until she left. “So.” You sighed, looking at your coffee. “Sorry you’re here, and not having a good time at the club.”

“Clubs aren’t my scene. Dean basically _forced _me out, saying that I needed to start dating again,” Sam shrugged. “Besides, I would rather sit here with you, having coffee.”

You blushed, “So, I still have a job, then?” you asked trying to get the two of you back to an employee/employer relationship. Even if you thought it might be a losing battle.

“Of course you do. The kids…All of us adore you already, so you have a job as long as you want it,” Sam said his cheeks going pink.

“Thank you.” You smiled before sipping your coffee. “Liam made it a point to remind me that I still haven’t found the dinosaur that he hid in his room.” You chuckled.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, he’s good at that.”

It was nice to see him laughing and smiling. “How’re you holding up?” You asked gently.

“I’m better, thanks for asking. I plan on talking to Jess Sunday about all of it. _That _should be a fun conversation,” he laughed nervously.

“I’m sure it will be okay. I know it isn’t any of my business, but I bet Jess didn’t do anything while the two of you were married,” you said gently, not sure why you were trying to make Jess look good.

Sam brought one hand up to the table to grab his coffee and winced slightly when he curled his fingers around the cup.

“Oh my **_God_**, Sam! What happened to your hand?” you said, taking in the drying blood and some light bruising on his knuckles.

Sheepishly he looked at you, “Uh, I sort of punched someone leaving the club.” You cocked an eyebrow at him, “Okay, okay, I punched the dickbag who said that stuff about you.”

You shook your head. “_Why_?”

“He got in my way as I was trying to follow you out. Said he didn’t appreciate me and Malibu Ken making his lay run out.” He sighed.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at the Ken part, though. “_But_, how about I pick the kids up on Sunday? I can take them out for ice cream, and maybe a movie. This way if Jess throws a fit, they don’t see it.” The kids hearing and seeing that wouldn’t be good. “And I _think _Ava wasn’t supposed to mention ‘_mommy’s prince_’, so this way Jess can’t get upset that she told.”

“That would be great, actually. I was going to ask my Mom to take them, but that would be difficult to do. Considering the fact that when she finds out about ‘mommy’s prince’, she will tear Jess limb from limb,” Sam said. “What can I say, I’m the baby, she’s protective.”

You laughed, “Okay, what time would you like me to be there?” Your phone lit up with a text message. You swiped the screen while waiting for Sam to respond.

“Say 1?” He suggested. “You okay?” Sam noted the surprised look on his face.

Nodding, you picked up your phone and shot back a reply. “Yeah, sorry. Old college buddy is in town. Hasn’t been in a couple years.” You chuckled. “Care to keep me company until they come get me?” You smiled, blushing lightly.

“Sure, I’d like that,” Sam smiled softly, loving the blush on your face.

The two of you sat talking about books, movies, favorite foods, both of you realizing that you had a lot in common. It felt almost like a first date, the thought came to both of you at pretty much the same time.

Seeing lights hit the diner, you looked over and grinned. “I take it that’s your ride?” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah.” You nodded, sliding out of the seat and pulling out your money.

Sam put his hand on yours, making you look at him. “It’s on me.” He told you, and you could tell he would insist. While he paid, you waited for him before the two of you made your way outside.

As you turned the corner to where the car was, your friend got out and walked around the car. “Holy _hell_. If I would have known you were all dolled up, I woulda come sooner!” He laughed opening his arms for you.

Running the short distance, you laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck as he hugged you tight, lifting you off the ground. “I can’t believe you’re here!” You said as you pulled away.

“I missed you, had to come see my favorite girl,” the tall, lanky guy said.

Sam stood outside the diner door feeling uncomfortable and jealous as he watched your face light up at this other guy. He cleared his throat, “Umm, Y/N, I’m gonna take off now that your ride is here. I’ll see you Sunday at one, okay?”

“Oh, Sam, I’m sorry, I’m being rude. Adam old time college friend meet Sam my new boss,” you said smiling between both men.

Adam smiled and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.” He said politely. “Never knew a boss to take her out lookin’ like this.”

You slapped his chest. “It was _Kay_.” You laughed. “She literally said ‘_wear that little red number_’.” Turning to Sam, you smiled. “Thanks for keeping me company. And you know- decking that asshole.”

“Anything for the beautiful Princess Y/N,” Sam said flirtily. You blushed and smacked him on the arm.

“Asshole? What happened, do I need to go defend your honor?” Adam laughed.

You shook your head. “Judging by Sam’s hand…._no_.” You chuckled. “His brother saved me from fucking a douche, in his own weird way, and then Sam decked him.”

Adam nodded, he reached out a hand to Sam, “Thanks, man.”

Sam nodded, “Anytime, it was nice meeting you. Y/N, I will see you Sunday. Have a great night!” He waved to you as he walked back to the club to find his brother. He was ready to go home.

You watched him for a moment before turning to Adam. “So, what’s up?” You grinned as the two of you walked towards his car.

Adam slid in before answering. “I _finally _got my father’s name.” He told you, and you knew that meant a lot to him. “He’s actually in your area, so I came to try to talk to him.”

“Really? What’s his name? Maybe I know him!” You grinned.

“Nah. I’m not saying a _word _until I’ve talked to him. I’m just crashing on your couch long enough to find an apartment.”

You shook your head. “I have a spare room, and I’m not home three afternoons a week. Stay with me.” Why rent another apartment when you could save them both money.”

Adam laughed. “Look at that. Not even in town an hour and I have a roommate.”

* * *

Come Sunday, you were actually nervous. You cleaned your apartment twice, trying to procrastinate heading for Sam’s. Hopefully, you would be able to get the kids out of there before a fight started. You jumped in the shower, opting to stay casual this time, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tank top along with your tennis shoes. If you were taking the kids to the park, you were going to be prepared for another game of ‘Tag.’ Adam was still asleep when you left, so you left him a note that you would be back later.

The drive to Sam’s didn’t take long and you were kind of hoping that traffic might be bad. You shook your head, that wasn’t right. You volunteered to do this so the kids didn’t have to see anything. ‘Grow a pair, Y/N,’ you thought. Pulling up in front of Sam’s house, you noticed that his car was the only one here, so you took a deep breath while getting out of the car and headed for the door.

One hand was shoved in your pocket, and the other knocked quickly. Sam opened the door minutes later, smiling. “Hey. Come on in!” He moved aside and you noticed the bandage on his hand.

“How bad was the damage?” You motioned to it. “I hope nothing _too _bad.”

He shrugged. “Worth it.” To him it was, at least. “The kids should be here any minute, actually. Are you going to a movie? I can give you cash.”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Try to give me cash to take those two out. I _dare _you.” You teased. “I actually thought about taking them to the park today. It is a beautiful day, and being out in the fresh air should just about wear them out for tonight.”

“Them and you,” Sam chuckled. “Okay, how about I cook dinner tonight for all of us then?”

“Sam, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure that today is going to be hard enough. How about I pick up a pizza _before _I bring the kids home?” you asked.

“How about I have a pizza delivered before you and the kids get home?” he countered.

You laughed, “So stubborn. _Alright _Mr. Lawyer, you won your case.”

He went to say something else when the door opened, making you jump. “Y/N!” The kids screamed, hugging you. “It’s not Monday, silly.” Liam added, making you chuckle.

“No, it’s not. But, I was thinking that we’d go play at the park for a little bit. And maybe we’ll stop at our bakery.”

“Is Daddy coming?” Ava batted her eyelashes.

You shook your head. “Nope. I get you all to myself.”

“Oh! What are _you _doing here?” Jess said.

“She’s here to take the kids out for a bit. Guys, go put your bags by the stairs, okay?” Sam said smiling down at them.

They both nodded, racing for the stairs. Sam looked at Jess, “We need to have a talk, Jess.”

Jess looked from you to Sam, wondering what this was all about. “Okay, sure, Sam,” she said nervously.

Ava and Liam ran back over to Sam and hugged him. “Okay, you guys listen to Y/N and when you get back the four of us will have pizza for dinner.”

Jess looked happy all of a sudden and she shot you a smirk.

“Y/N, make sure to get enough dessert to _include _you. Is there any topping you don’t like?” Sam asked you, making sure that Jess got the point.

“Anchovies? Jalapenos?” You chuckled. “I’m _pretty _easy to please.”

Liam took your left hand and Ava took the other. “Come on!” They laughed.

You grinned. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Bye, Sam. We’ll be back!” You called out over your shoulder as they dragged you out the door.

* * *

Jess raised an eyebrow at Sam. “What’s this talk about? And what the _hell_ happened to your hand?!” She gasped, staring at it. Automatically, she reached out for it.

He pulled his hand back. “That’s not your concern, Jess. “I’m going to ask you _one _question, and I want the truth. Do you understand?”

She nodded, looking slightly pale. “C-Can I sit down, maybe have something to drink first, please?”

“Of course,” Sam murmured. He walked towards the kitchen, “I’m having a beer, what do you want?”

“Wine,” she called out. She was nervous as hell. What was this about? What question did Sam have?

Sam walked back in to the living room, handing her a glass of wine, he went to stand next to the fireplace. He took a deep breath and tilted the bottle up to his lips. “I heard something the other day and it has me confused.” He looked over to her, noticed how pale she was and the slight shake in her hand. “The person who told me, is someone I trust implicitly and love with my entire heart. Remember, Jess. _**Truth**_.”

She nodded, “Of course Sam. What is it?”

“Are you sleeping with Benny Lafitte?”

Her eyes went wide. “Ho-” She started. “How the _hell _could you possibly know that? And why is it any of your concern who I sleep with?” She shot at him, trying to turn this back on him. “We’re not together, so it seems to me that who I’m involved with has nothing to do with you. Do I live here? Do I sleep in your bed? No, so I suggest you stop asking inappropriate questions!”

“Why is it my concern? I’ll tell you why! It was brought to my attention that he had been here in **_MY_** house!” Sam yelled.

“S-”

“Shut up, Jess! Before you say that he was my friend and co-worker and yes he has been here. I’m talking about him being here when_** I’m not**_!” he spat. “So yes, I would say it is plenty my fucking concern, who you may have fucked in **_my_** bed, in **_my _**goddamned house!”

“Is this about little miss perfect? Trying to feel better about fucking her on what was our bed?” She scoffed. “So, _yeah_, I fucked him in there. More than once. I was with you the whole time I should have been having fun! And _then _you got me pregnant.”

“_Christ_, Jess, this has nothing to do with Y/N! This is about _you _fucking another man in our bed! If you were so unhappy with me, why didn’t you break things off? Trust me, sweetheart, you weren’t and aren’t a bed of roses to be with! You are a needy, spoiled _child _that clearly thinks the world revolves around her. As for getting you pregnant, I seem to recall you saying that you were on the pill!” He laughed sarcastically, “But, obviously every word that comes out of your mouth is one big fucking lie.”

Jess got up, throwing her wine at him. “I _was_, you jackass! You think I wanted to get pregnant in college? Be stuck with the same guy for the rest of my life?!” She yelled. “**_NO_**! You were all about doing the white picket fence shit. Never wanted to act your goddamn age.”

Sam took one step forward, wine dripping down his face, the beer bottle in his hand shaking, when he turned quickly and threw it into the fireplace where shattered glass and beer exploded. “I never acted my age, that’s funny coming from you. How many times did I have to pull your drunk ass home? But you know what- I’m done. You are _so done_, you don’t even have a clue yet.”

“What do you mean?” Jess sputtered, confused about how suddenly calm he had become.

“You didn’t want to be married-we got divorced, you want to fuck Benny-go fuck your brains out, you didn’t want to get pregnant and have kids-well you won’t have to worry about _them _anymore. I’m going to get full custody of them. They will never be with you again!” Sam shouted.

Her face fell. “What?!” She shook her head. “There’s no way in **_HELL _**you are taking my kids from me! Not so you can play house with her!” She ground out. “Try to take my kids, Sam, and there _will _be hell to pay.”

“Do you really think so, Jess? I’m an upstanding, successful lawyer in this town. What do you think the judge will say, when they find out, it has been me taking the kids to doctor appointments, meetings at the school, anything those kids have needed it has been me doing it. Think what you will, but I _will _get custody,” he said.

She glared at him. “You are not taking my kids from you you egotistical prick.” Jess grabbed her bag and stormed out, the glass on the door shaking.


End file.
